Una Noche
by ZhXdow87
Summary: Kid quiso disfrutar el sabor del alcohol pero se le paso la mano. ¿que habra pasado la noche anterior y quien estuvo con el? descubranlo; mal summary, mi segundo fic, KidXBlair


Aqui mi segundo Fic en Fanfiction y vaya que me tarde en publicar uno, pero al menos ya lo hice, y em encargare de hacerlo mas seguido

quise escribir acerca de esta parejita porque no hay fics de ellos en español D:, asi que me dije "hey por que no haces uno tu?" y este es el resultado

Cree que es obvio que **Soul Eater NO me pertenece** verdad? ^^

bueno sin mas preambulos comencemos

* * *

><p>Los rayos solares atravesaban las cortinas débilmente, pero lo suficiente como para molestar al shinigami dormido. Pesadamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y espero un momento para que sus pupilas se adecuaran a la luz de la habitación. Con pereza se sentó sobre la cama y se estiro, luego recorrió con su mirada la habitación donde se hallaba. Ciertamente no estaba en su casa, y eso era muy obvio, pero entonces ¿en donde se encontraba? Era algo que el moreno trataba de recordar, pero para su mala fortuna no podía recordar mucho de lo acaecido la noche anterior<p>

-Si mal no recuerdo…- comenzó a hacer memoria.

No era mucho, solo que había tenido curiosidad en ir a un bar que recién habían inaugurado. A el no le encantaba beber, pero nunca evitaba una oportunidad como esa para probar un poco de la droga legal. Intento recordar mas, pero su cabeza le dolía.

Debe ser la resaca, pensó. Tras el fallido intento de recordar, siguió inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada.

-mmh…- un murmullo somnoliento le hizo estremecerse, sobre todo al percatarse de donde provenía aquel sonido.

A su lado se encontraba una figura femenina aparentemente dormida. Estaba cubierta casi totalmente por la sabana, la cual delineaba sus curvas y acentuaba sus atributos. Kid no puedo evitar sonrojarse al verla, e intento acercarse para descubrir la identidad de su acompañante

-mmh…Kid-kun…- murmuro de nuevo somnolienta, y esta vez el moreno pudo identificar al instante a su portadora

-Blair!- grito el moreno dando un salto que lo tiro al suelo. La aludida se despertó por el grito y se poso en el borde de la cama, mirándolo

-¿Qué pasa, Kid-kun?- pregunto inocente la pseudobruja.

El moreno se reincorporo y apunto acusadoramente a la peli violeta

-Que que pasa? Eso quisiera saber, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

La gata se sonrojo un poco e hizo una pose provocadora, provocando un gran sonrojo al chico

-¿Que acaso no lo recuerdas, Kid-kun? Lo bien que no la pasamos anoche…- dijo seductoramente la gata, dando un ronroneo al final

El shinigami intento recordar de nuevo lo acontecido la noche anterior. En su mente aparecía imágenes fugaces de lo que paso; se recordó a si mismo yendo al cuarto con Blair, los besos fogosos, y la forma en que el cuerpo de la peli violeta se contorsionaba cada vez que las estocadas llegaban mas profundo. El tono carmesí de sus mejillas cobro más intensidad, a la par que una sonrisa pervertida crecía en Blair.

-Ya lo recuerdas?- murmuro seductora la peli violeta

-Eso quiere decir…que tú y yo…-

-Exacto Kid-kun-dijo Blair sentándose en la orilla de la cama mostrando su cuerpo al moreno.

Es perfectamente simétrica, pensó Kid

-Pero…porque?- pregunto el moreno sin pensar

Blair se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Kid. El rojo de las mejillas del shinigami creció aun más cuando sintió los labios de la gata presionando los suyos. La peli violeta movía sus labios sobre los del moreno de tal manera que el moreno se vio obligado a seguir su paso. Tras un momento más ambos rompieron el contacto y la gata se lanzo a los brazos del shinigami, este apenas pudo mantenerse de pie y la estrecho en sus brazos.

-La verdad es que me gustabas desde hace tiempo, Kid-kun- murmuro Blair avergonzada. Kid mantuvo su vista al frente.

-Había esperado esta oportunidad, la oportunidad para confesarte mis sentimientos…-

-Pero quien diría que íbamos a llegar a este punto?- susurro con tono alegre. El moreno miro hacia abajo, donde 2 orbes violetas lo miraban con intensidad; este solo atino a desviar la mirada.

-Si te soy sincera… esa fue mi primera vez…- Kid miro a Blair, quien había escondido el rostro en su pecho.

-Blair…-fue lo único que atino a decir el shinigami. También había sido su primera vez

-…Así que tendrás que hacerte responsable, Kid-kun-

Tras esto, la peli violeta soltó al chico, que termino por darse un sentón contra el suelo. La chica tomo su ropa, que se hallaba regada en la habitación y se acerco a la puerta

-Ya me tengo que ir, si no llegare tarde al trabajo, nos vemos después Kid-kun…-dijo sin mas saliendo de la habitación

Kid mantuvo la vista en la puerta, hasta que esta se volvió a abrir.

-Espero verte mas tarde aquí, Kid-kun… y esta vez por favor que sea sobrio…- dijo Blair sonriente, antes de salir de la habitación de nuevo.

Kid pensó solo una cosa en ese momento.

La próxima vez definitivamente estaría sobrio

* * *

><p>Si! mi segundo fic esta hecho w<p>

espero y les haya gustado y si no pues nimodo ¬¬'!

Mentira! bueno dejen reviews y critiquen, eso nos ayuda a mejorar ;D


End file.
